


Smoke & Fire

by Idk34



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk34/pseuds/Idk34
Summary: It wasn’t a normal call, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t had one of them before. It’s not like it’s strange that Bobby ordered truck to go with ambo to a medical scene. He usually did that when it was a call for a GSW, so he could see first hand that Chim and Hen would be safe. So Buck didn’t think anything of it, to him and to the others, it was normal.OrBuck had a different life before he joined the 118 and a call to a scene sees Buck running into those from his past life. Both he and those from his past life are being hunted by one they used to call their friend.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t a normal call, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t had one of them before. It’s not like it’s strange that Bobby ordered truck to go with ambo to a medical scene. He usually did that when it was a call for a GSW, so he could see first hand that Chim and Hen would be safe. So Buck didn’t think anything of it, to him and to the others, it was normal.

There was something about this, that didn’t feel right to Buck. Shooting in broad daylight, and yeah they did get shootings in broad daylight but they happened in the more dodgey places in LA. The places where gangs hang out and drug deals happen on the street in themiddle of the day, when the sun is burning at it’s brightest, that’s where calls involving gun violence calls for their attention, but this, this was new.

Just looking at the address was strange, public setting and everything. 65 Sunset Boulevard, not a park per say, but a green grassy area, with a few seats, trees, flowers and tall buildings surrounding it. It was essentially a place for people in the surrounding office buildings to come have lunch.

65 Sunset Boulevard. The one place where you would not expect a shooting to go down. Ever.

Arriving at the scene, Buck followed everyone else’s leads and started loading out of the truck. But something made him pause when he was about to close the truck door.

He watched as Chim and Hen took over for the officer who was placing pressure on the victims wound. Eddie was hovering over the two. Buck’s eyes than shot towards Bobby who was walking towards the other two officers with the suspect.

Buck’s head turned to the side when he heard footsteps approaching. It was another police officer and a witness. “-even saw the gun go off!” The woman saidfrantically, pointing her finger at the suspect. “The gun was up there! And- and I saw it fire! It’s got to be him!” She was now pointing at the 6th floor of the office building a little to the right of Buck.

Buck frowned, flickering his eyes back towards the suspect. Something about this whole picture wasn’t right. One witness, four police on scene and the guy was saying he didn’t shoot the victim and for some reason Buck believed him.

The suspect didn’t look like he had even held a gun in his life. He was, clean shaven and had crew cut hair. His clothes hung lose and baggy, around his skinny frame. He also had pale skin, like it had never seen the sunlight.

Buck’s not trying to judge a book by its cover, but his gut tells him that this guy didn’t do it, and more often then not, his gut feeling is right.

He scanned the area slowly turning in a 360 circle. He stopped pivoting when he spotting somethingglistening in a window, just opposite from the victim in a building roughly 400 metres away, 25 stories up.

Buck whipped his head back towards the supposed shooters position. Looking between the victim and the crime scene.

Buck’s mind whirled, going back into old habits from when he was still in the Navy. There was no way that shot could’ve been made. There was a goddam tree in the way. The shot was impossible. Not even a highly skilled sniper, such as himself, could make that shot, not with the tree in his way.

But maybe, maybe that woman still saw a shot come from that gun.

Buck took not even one step in the direction of the tree before Hen screamed at him. “Buck! We need the stretcher!”

Buck shook his head to clear his thoughts. He’ll check out the tree later and tell police, right now, the patient comes first. At this instant, saving lives is a priority.

Buck slammed the fire truck door before sprinting to the ambulance to grab a stretcher before running over to the others.

He slowed to a jog as he approached the group. “-ononono. I told dispatch not to send the 118. Get Fire out of here. Please. Fire, Go!” Buck could recognise that voice anywhere.

“ Smoke.”  Buck breathed, stopping dead in his tracks. He couldn’t see Smoke’s face but Buck could see the all so familiar mop of curly ash blonde hair sitting atop of his head.

“I think he’s delirious. There’s no fire here.”

Chim nodded. “Inject-“

“No!” Buck screamed, closing the distance between himself and the group. “He’s not delirious.”

“Fire.” The man hurried and with little strength he placed his hands on Buck’s shoulders. “Get outta here.”

“Why? You gotta give me more then that Smoke.”

“They’re after us. The team. Now go!” Smoke pushed him weakly.

“But-“

“I’ll be fine. Go and save them before it’s too late.”

A look of realisation dawned over Buck’s face, he sent Smoke a sharp nod before sprinting as fast as he could back to the truck. He ignored the looks of confusion he was no doubt getting from the others. He needed to get the hell outta there and warn his team.

The shooting, it all made sense. Smoke also known as Jordan Clarke, was Buck’s other half.  Smoke & Fire.  He worked for the FBI and just so happened to be gunned down assassin style in the middle of Sunset Boulevard.

There was no fuckingway that this was a coincidence. Especially with the guy over there in police custody claiming he didn’t do it and there was no way that shot was even possible. Then their was the shiny glistening thing in the window of the building 400 metres away on the 25th floor.

Buck would say that this is a fucking set up. Whoever did this, they planned it. It was a good plan too. But they could’ve easily gotten away with this if they didn’t have a dummy with his view being blocked by a tree.

Unless-Unless maybe the shooter wanted them to know.

With Buck’s brain working a mile a minute, he almost missed the S.W.A.T truck pulling up.

Great. Just fucking great. If Hondo was here he was gonna-.

Annnnd Hondo stepped out of truck. Buck couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or a curse Hondo showed up. But one thing he knew for sure was that they shouldn’t stick around.

You may be thinking that Buck’s a coward. He’s not a coward. Not by any means. But when it comes to his family. Nothing matters more then getting them home safe.

Buck all but sprinted over to Hondo, pushing him in the direction of the fire truck and out of view from the place he suspects the sniper is hidden. He backed Hondo up against the truck.

“Well...It’s good to see you too, Fire. I just didn’t think it would be so...intimate.” Hondo chuckled.

Buck quickly pulled his hands back, feeling his face flush in embarrassment. “Oh. Right. Sorry.”

“So, is there a reason you brought me over here or can I get back to my job?”

“Sorry again. Kinda surprised that your team didn’t shoot me. Anyway that’s not the point.” Buck rambled. He took on a serious tone before continuing. “Smoke is the victim. I’m pretty sure the shooter is in one of those buildings across the street. Police say they got the guy but I’m not so sure.” Buck eyes the police with the suspect in custody.

“Alright.” Hondo nodded, “Ima get my team and we can go check it out.”

Buck grabbed his arm to stop him. “No. You are not doing anything. He is after us. The team.”

Hondo raised an eyebrow. “And?”

Buck opened his mouth to argue back but relented. “You’re going to check it out no matter what I say, aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“I’m coming with you.” Buck crossed his arms.

Hondo studied him. “Alright. Gears in the back. But if Steve and Danno somehow find out, I’m blaming you.”

Buck narrowed his eyes at Hondo, no body wanted to face Danno’s rants, but he would feel better that he would be their with Hondo. “Deal.”

“Go get your gear.” Hondo nodded his head towards the car/truck thing he arrived in.

Welp. So much for his plan.

~~~

“Clear!” Buck called from his position on the 25th floor.

“Floor’s clear.” He heard Hondo radio.

“Hey Hondo, Fire, you’re gonna wanna see this.” Street called.

Buck and Hondo shared a look before making their way over to Street who was hovering over a snipers nest, a piece of paper in hand.

Street wordlessly handed over the paper to Buck. Buck could feel Hondo hovering over his shoulder.

Buck silently read the note.

_ It’s good to see you again Smoke & Fire. I left Smoke alive for the moment, you’re welcome. I wonder who I should go after next... maybe you’re team leader would be a good target, or what about that LAPD S.W.A.T Sergeant or even better, how would it feel for the C.I.A to lose Rhodes, their second biggest asset, closely followed by you, of course.  _

_ You know I’m just playing with you :) But I will come for all of you. I can promise you that. Don’t think I forgot about the beautiful Trina Mackres either, my dear, wouldn’t want her to miss out on the fun. I’ll leave you my hit list, because I’m nice :) _

_ Evan “Buck/Fire” Buckley  _

_ Jordan “Smoke” Clarke _

_ Daniel “Hondo” Harrelson _

_ Trina “Mackie/T” Mackres _

_Kyan “Kye” Rhodes_

_Steve McGarrett_

_ I always thought the nicknames “Smoke & Fire” were cute. Suits you guys. Anyways, I’ll see you again soon Fire :) _

_ I think you know who I am ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t usually do this but warnings: mentioned pedophiles and drug use

_ I think you know who I am. _

7 words, 7 syllables. Words that will probably be haunting his every move till the day he dies. Buck can hear the words just echoing around his head.  I think you know who I am.

Like hell he knew who culprit for this was. There was only one other person who called himself and Jordan Smoke and Fire, besides their team and commanders.

His ex-best friend. Blade “Bear” Eaton.

Buck looked at Hondo with wide eyes. “He’s back.” He whispered harshly, not sure why he was even whispering in the first place. “How the hell did he even get out of prison?”

Hondo frowned at him. “I think the bigger question is why don’t police know he’s escaped from prison?” Shaking his head Hondo continued, “Let’s head back to headquarters, see what else we can find out.” He raised his voice. “Clear out team! We’ll fill you in back at HQ.”

Everyone nodded and followed Hondo’s orders, walking out of the building and back towards the vehicles. 

Bobby was leaning against one of the trucks, with his arm crossed. “Where the hell were you Buckley?!”

“I-”

“I’m sorry Captain...”

“Bobby Nash.” Bobby glared at Hondo.

“-Nash. Fir-Buckley was helping me out with a S.W.A.T investigation. If you don’t mind, I could really use some more help on this investigation.”

“I guess that explains the gun and vest.” Bobby muttered, before addressing them. “Alright, you can go with...”

“Sergeant Harrelson.” Buck supplied.

“-Don’t go finding any trouble and be safe.” Bobby finished, eyes lingering on the gun Buck was holding.

“When am I never not safe, Cap?” Buck grinned.

“I’m serious Buck.”

“He’s in safe hands, Captain.” Tan, a member of Hondo’s team came up behind them, placing a hand on both their shoulders. “Hondo’s the best leader out there.”

“If I’m being honest, that doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Buck shrugged. “Oh. One more question. How’s Smoke?”

“Smoke?”

“Oh right. Jordan Clarke.”

“He’ll be fine. It was a clean shot, through the shoulder. He’ll probably be discharged later tonight.”

“That’s good.” Buck nodded.

“We better get going.” Hondo spoke up.

“See you later, Cap!” Buck called, turning to follow Hondo.

~~~

Walking into S.W.A.T headquarters felt...weird. He had never been here in his entire life, not even on the multiple times he had picked Hondo up from work. He had always opted for waiting in the car. It was kinda cool though, to see the place Hondo works at and the people he works with.

“Commander Hicks!” Hondo suddenly called from next to him. An older man with white and grey hair, came walking in their direction. “Fire, this is Commander Hicks, Commander Hicks this is-“

“Lieutenant Evan Buckley.” The man cut Hondo off.

“I ah-“ Buck went to explain himself, because how did Hondo’s boss know who he was? The only explanation was the lawsuit.

“No. There’s no need to explain yourself. You did nothing wrong. I’m honestly surprised to see you here though.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, How do you know who I am, sir?”

The commander gave a small laugh. “After I heard about the ordeal of events you went through, I read your file, at least what wasn’t redacted and I tried to poach you from the LAFD. After the lawsuit I went and talked to your Captain, he said I couldn’t have you on my team, I was disappointed as you could imagine because he wasn’t using your full potential. After he said no I went to the LAFD Captain, he was very straightforward that he wasn’t going to let you leave if he could help it. He even went on to say your the best firefighter he’s ever seen.”

Buck ducked his head and blushed.

“So, Hondo is there a reason, you’ve brought Lieutenant Buckley here?”

“The case we’re working on. We could his help.”

“Very well, let’s take this to the briefing room.”

~~~

“Lieutenant Buckley will be leading this briefing today. I expect you all give him the amount of respect you give me. Clear?” Hicks asked Hondo’s team.

“Crystal.” They all replied in sync.

It was weird having full control and being able to speak. He had worked in this environment before, when everyone took him seriously. But, he hadn’t worked in an work environment that took him seriously since his career with the navy. The 118 sure as hell didn’t take anything he says seriously.

“You all read the note, correct?” Buck looked around to see everyone nodding their heads.

“As I’m sure you’ve all realised, courtesy of Hondo that I’m Fire and Smoke was the victim of the shooting. 

The suspect who wrote this letter is Blade Eaton, also known as Bear. Bear was my former best friend. He was dishonourably discharged from the navy SEAL’s for drug addiction and abuse and to put it bluntly he was-“ Buck closed his eyes, ashamed as well as angered, “is a pedophile.

If I had to guess, he wants revenge on us for testifying against him in court for those charges. He was sentenced to life in a maximum security prison.”

“I honestly don’t know how,” Hicks took over, “that no one had noticed he had escaped until just under an hour ago, considering he was in Virginia Beach Maximum Security Prison, which is relatively close to the naval base.”

“How do we find him?” Chris spoke.

Buck sighed. “Honestly, I have no clue. He stopped being my best friend as soon as I found out he was a criminal.”

“Well until we find him I’m assigning Street to be Buckley’s bodyguard, and Deacon on Hondo.”

“I can look after my self and what about my job?” Buck protested.

“You can still do your job, Street will just be with you.”

“Yea man, don’t think of it as a bodyguard, think of it as an...escort or tail.” Luca spoke.

Buck sighed, did he really have to? . “Do-“

“Yes.” Hondo stated firmly.

“I haven’t even asked my question.” Buck pouted.

“But I know you and the answer is yes, Street has to be with you.”

Buck sulked, like the mature adult he is.

~~~

The whole 118 were sitting in the lounge, gossiping as they always did. Talking about Buck and the call yesterday.

There was all kinds of questions about Buck being thrown around between Hen and Chim, with Eddie silently observing, butting in occasionally to make a comment.

“Why did Buck just disappear in the middle of the call?”

“Who the hell was Smoke? And why did Clarke call him Fire?”

“I think Smoke was Clarke, Chimney.”

“Who was that LAPD guy with Buck?”

“Are we all going to ignore the fact that that he was in a S.W.A.T AND he had a gun?”

“How the hell does he even know how to use a gun?”

And this all lead up to why Bobby was not happy. He just got off a phone call with the Fire Commissioner, stating that he had a S.W.A.T officer by the name of Jim Street coming to act as a bodyguard for Buck. He also stated that he would have to attend calls with them as well.

When Bobby agreed for Buck to go with that LAPD S.W.A.T Sergeant he was not expecting for this. Whatever the hell this was.

All the chatter was suddenly cut off as a laughter brought everyone’s attention to the new comers walking up the stairs, seemingly not hearing a word of the 118 had just said.

Turns out the newcomers were Buck and Jim Street.

The way they interacted just brought up more questions like, Why was Buck being so friendly towards his ‘bodyguard?’That’s unprofessional if you ask him.

Once again, he likes to know what’s going on in his fire house, his house, his rules. So he asked the officer as soon as he noticed him, “Can I speak to you for a second in private, Street?”

He looked towards Buck seemingly for permission. Okay, he knew that the man was Buck’s so called bodyguard, but come on, he didn’t need Buck’s permission to speak to him.

Officer Street looking for whatever permission he needed in Buck, shrugged his shoulders. “Sure.” Then he followed Bobby into his office, closing the door behind them.

“Let’s get straight to the point. I don’t want you here. It’s not my choice to have you here.” Bobby started.

“And...?” Street raised his eyebrow, unfazed.

What? Who the hell does this guy think he is? Who come and speaks to him like this?

“And, I want to make it very clear, that I don’t want you on calls, but since I have to have you on them, Stay. The. Hell. Out. Of. The. Way.” Bobby hissed. He was not compromising the safety of his firefighters.

“Of course, sir.” The officer said with pursed lips.

“Now that’s over and done with, I want you to be honest with me. What has Buckley done to get a personal body guard assigned to him? He doing drugs or like what?” He wanted to know why Buck had a bodyguard. If Buck was a safety risk, he had no problem benching him.

Street frowned. “I am not at liberty to share classified information with you.”

“Come on, you gotta give me something. If Buck is a safety hazard I need to know. I won’t have him jeopardising the safety of my firefighters.”

“I cannot give you the information your looking for.”

“I out rank you. Tell me, what I need to know.”

“You may outrank me, Sir, but Evan Buckley sure as hell outranks you, and right now, he’s my boss, not you.” All professionalism left, gone down the drain.

“In what world does he outrank me.” Bobby got up in Officer Streets face.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to step back, before I arrest you for insulting a member of law.”

“Those charges will never hold up.”

“You’re right, they won’t. But Evan Buckley has friends in high places.”

Bobby growled, unhappy about how this went down. Officer Street was meant to tell him what he knew about Buck, not turn this on himself. This conversation is over.

“Dismissed.”

Bobby sighed, plopping down into his chair, rubbing his temples.

“Also,” the officer who apparently hadn’t left his office called out with a smirk on his face, “Buckley is smarter then you give him credit for,” and then he slammed the door.

Why the hell was Buck so fucking important and How the hell was Buck smart? Buck was hot-headed and a danger magnet, always running head first into danger. Not to mention the self-diagnosed sex addict problem he had.

Bobby’s eye twitched, there where so many things about Buck he didn’t know. Because apparently he’s so important he needs a body guard. A police bodyguard no les- wait. That’s right. His wife was a police sergeant. She could surely find something out on Buck and why the hell he needs a bodyguard, right...?


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re home late.” Bobby commented as Athena walked through the door.

“Well,” Athena huffed, “that’s what happens when you ask me to go searching for people.” Athena seemed annoyed for some reason.

“You find out anything?” Bobby asked.

Athena sighed, sitting on the couch beside Bobby. “It was damm near impossible.”

“Im sensing a but...”

“There is no ‘but’s’ Bobby. Buck’s whole entire file was redacted, only thing on it was his name and age. Not even his occupation was listed, not even his date of birth, which is a little over the top of you ask me considering his name is on the file.” Athena huffed unhappily.

“What about Jim Street, then ?”

“Excellent officer, worked with him a few times. He’s 27, two years older then Buck. On LAPD S.W.A.T. Not much useful information.”

“And the reason he’s at the station?” Bobby pushed, wanting to know more about the officer placed inside his station.

“Couldn’t find much, but I managed to dig a little deeper, cashing in favours. He’s protecting Buck from someone, a Blade Eaton. “

“I ran his name, off the books of course.” Athena pulled out a folder from...he’s not sure where, continuing, “Blade Eaton, also know as Bear, 26years old. He was in and out of foster care and group homes until he aged out of the system and he became a Navy SEAL. Two and a half years ago he was dishonourably discharged from the SEAL’s after 6 years of service. The reason wasn’t specifically stated for his discharge but I would say it has something to do with the charges he chalked up less then a month after his discharge.”

“What was he charged with?” Bobby asked curiously.

Athena sighed. “He was charged with drug addiction/abuse and pedophilia. His medical records from an undisclosed prison also state he showed psychopathic traits and has depression.”

Bobby nodded solemnly. Why was this guy after Buck? “Wait. You said prison medical records?” Athena nodded. “If he’s in prison, how is he going to get to Buck?”

“That’s what I can’t figure out!” Athena exclaimed. “There’s been no record of a jail break that I can find, and I can’t find anything to link the two together and why he would be after Buck!”

“What if there is a reason for why you can’t find a record of jail break?”

Athena tilted her head questionably. “What do you mean?

“What if they haven’t made the information of Eaton’s escape public or widespread knowledge because the Government wants to cover it up? They don’t want everyone to know that someone working for them, is responsible for a jail break, that a trained killer is in the lose, in LA, or wherever the hell this guy is.”

“I didn’t peg you for a conspiracy theorist, Bobby.” Athena said with a half smile.

Bobby shrugged, “It seems like the most reasonable answer.”

Athena hummed, distractedly.

All of a sudden Bobby thought back to when Buck first joined the 118 he said that he dropped out of Navy SEAL’s. Bobby frowned. “Buck told me when he joined the firehouse he dropped out of the Navy SEAL’s...could that be the link between them and why Buck’s file is redacted?”

He watched as the gears turned in his wife’s head, putting the puzzle back together. “I mean, I guess the two could’ve met in SEAL’s but that wouldn’t explain why majority of his file is redacted...unless-“

“Unless he never dropped out of SEAL’s.” Bobby finished Athena’s train of thought. That would mean Buck had lied to him. Lied to all of them.

Athena suddenly sat up straight, looking Bobby in the eye. “Buck never dropped out of SEAL’s. He still is an active SEAL, which would explain why his whole file is classified, it’s dangerous to have family information if your still an active member of the U.S Army, because anyone could have a vendetta on you, targeting both you and your family.”

Bobby nodded in agreement. “He would make a lot of enemies.”

Athena suddenly frowned, stood up and started pacing in front of Bobby. “Buck joined the 118 two and a half years ago right?”

“Yeah?” Bobby asked confusing evident in his voice.

“That was the same time Blake Eaton was put in Jail.” Athena stated. “So I’m thinking Buck and Eaton met during their time together in SEAL’s, Buck found about Eaton’s drug problem, reported to the brass-“

“Leading to Eaton’s dishonourable discharge.” Bobby stated.

“Right! Then Buck testified in court, leading to Eaton being placed in prison. Now he’s somehow out and-“

“Looking. For. Revenge.” Bobby dragged out, cutting Athena off, sighing.

It seemed like that boy is always in some kind of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took so long for an update and I’m sorry it’s really short
> 
> I should hopefully be finished this fic in another week or two (fingers crossed, but no promises)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I started writing this a few weeks ago before school holidays, when we were learning about assassinations in Elective History. And guess who I got my inspo from. JFK!


End file.
